A new member
by ILUV ZAMMIE andDanTrixie
Summary: Honey meets a new girl, but Trixie doesn't like her, Honey NEVER has time for older friends and Lindsey is not what she is This is before, the Johnsons come but there will be another one Sequel after this
1. Honey's new friend

I don't own Trixie Belden, only Lindsey Mulkins.

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

**Honey Wheeler quickly ran to the bus. She ran into a girl about Dan and Mart's age.**

"**I'm so sorry." Said Honey**

"**No, I am." Said the girl**

"**I'm, Honey by the way." Said Honey**

"**I'm. Lindsey." Said the girl**

"**Nice to meet you." Said Honey**

"**Same here, oh man I just missed the bus." Said Lindsey**

"**Not me, come on you can ride on my bus." Said Honey **

**They both ran to the bus that takes to and from school.**

"**Hi, guys." Said Honey**

"**Who are you?" Asked Trixie; not trusting the girl that had taking her best friend.**

"**I'm not aloud to talk to strangers, but Honey is in my class." Said Lindsey**

"**Oh, why?" Asked Diana**

**Lindsey grabbed Honey's hand a pulled her hand away to another seat on the bus.**

"**I don't trust her at all." Said Trixie**

"**Trixie." Warned Brian**

"**What, she's new and a liar." Said Trixie**

"**Trixie." Warned Brian; again**

"**Fine." Said Trixie**

**Gleeps, she's a liar pants on fire and she's fake, why can't anyone see that?, Huh. Thought Trixie.**

"**Honey, my mom will love to meet you and my older brother, Ryan, he's tall, dark, and handsome." Said Lindsey**

"**Sure, I loved to." Said Honey**

"**Okay, here's my stop." Said Lindsey**

"**Honey, what about the meeting?" Asked Trixie**

**But, Honey didn't hear her, at all. Trixie was pissed off.**

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

_**Me: How do you like it?**_

_**Me: There will be a narrator her name is Lexi Johnson from most of my stories! On my next chapter.**_

_**Me: here is a little pre-view.**_

"**Moms, can I asked if Honey can spend the night and Diana?" Asked Trixie**

"**Yes, you may, tomorrow at school." Said Moms**

"**Thanks, love ." Said Trixie**

"**Love you too." Said Moms**


	2. The Fight

**When, the older Belden kids got home Trixie got an idea.**

"**Moms, can Honey spend the night and Di?" Asked Trixie**

"**Yes, you may, tomorrow at school." Said Moms**

"**Thanks, Moms, I love you." Said Trixie**

"**Your welcome, love you to." Said Moms**

**The next day…**

**Honey was not on the bus the next day. But Diana was.**

"**Hey, Di do you want to spend the night to night?" Asked Trixie**

"**Sure, how about Honey?"Asked Diana**

"**I will, right now." Said Trixie**

**Trixie went to Honey who just into the school. She quickly walks to Honey.**

"**Honey do you want to spend the night to night, Di is."Said Trixie**

"**I wish I could, but Lindsey just asked yesterday, sorry and next weekend to." Said Honey**

**Diana walks over to Trixie and Honey.**

"**You have one choice me and Trixie or that brat, and her friend." Said Di**

"**Lindsey and Patricia, you guys are poor, well Diana was but she's still poor, oh yeah by the way don't ever speak to me again." Said Honey**

"**Oh yeah well, you're a really stuck up snob and a poor little rich girl." Said Trixie**

"**So, are the brats." Said Diana **

"**I don't want to be your friends anymore.' Said honey**

"**Fine with us." Said Trixie**

"**YEAH!" agreed Diana**


	3. Stay away

"**I hate, hate Wheeler girl." Said Trixie**

"**So, do I." Said Diana**

**Honey walked past them ignoring them. The boys walked over and looked at Diana and Trixie.**

"**What's going on between you girls?" Asked Mart**

"**Why don't you ask her?" Said Diana; pointing to Honey**

**Then she and Trixie quickly walked away and over heard what Honey say about them.**

"**Trixie is really poor and Diana use to be poor then she got rich when her dad a jack pot." Said Honey**

**Tears ran down both of the girls, and then they both went up to Honey.**

"**Honey why don't you tell them that you were poor little rich girl and your were really sick." Said Diana**

"**Leave her along brat." Said Lindsey**

"**We don't care because friends don't tell lies like you little kids do." Said Wendy**

"**We are not friends." Said Honey**

"**I know stay away from my brothers and Dan and ours families." Said Trixie**

"**Fine with me and stay away from my family to." Said Honey**

**Honey and the brats went on the way. Trixie and Diana went on theirs way.**

**The boys looked at each others. They all were wondering the same thing.**

"**What's was that about?" Asked Dan**

"**Hmmm, a mystery for us boys." Said Brian**

"**Should we solve it?" Asked Jim**

**All the boys nodded yes.**


	4. Meeting Tessa Baker

"**Mart, you will watch Diana, Dan you got Trixie, Jim you will watch Honey's new friends, and I will watch Honey." Said Brian**

**Jim glared at Dan, and thought 'No, fair he gets to watch Trixie I known her longer.'**

**Dan could feel Jim's eyes on him. Dan got an idea.**

"**Jim, see that girl over there?" Asked Dan**

"**Yeah, what about her?" Asked Jim**

"**She likes you." Said Dan**

**Then the girl turns she had blue eyes, curly blonde hair, and really pretty.**

"**Brian, does Trixie has a twin?" Asked Jim**

"**I have no idea." Said Brian **

**Then the girl came over.**

"**Why are you boys staring at me?" Asked the girl**

"**Ummm, nothing." Said Jim**

" **Don't I know you in math, your Jim Frayne." Said the girl**

"**Wait, aren't you Tessa Baker?" Asked Jim**

"**Yes, I'm." Said Tessa**


End file.
